


Bittersweet Faith

by alexanndrian



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanndrian/pseuds/alexanndrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles. Mostly centered around Yusuke/Kurama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt for a story that I haven't even started yet.

"What drove you to do this?" Kurama looked up at the star belt that watched over them. Hovering like a protective blanket. He brought his knees up to his chest - placing his chin a top them. "No one picks up and leaves everything they know for no reason. What's yours?"

Yusuke lifted his head off of his grassy pillow and opened one eye to stare at him before resting his head back in it's previous place. "You left too didn't you."

Kurama turned his head towards Yusuke who was still sprawled out on the grass - his hands outstretched. As if he was waiting for something to come to him - which in a way Kurama wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"I left to escape my pain." Kurama tilted his head towards the sky and closed his eyes - trying to find whatever Yusuke was searching for. "I think that's a valid reason."

There was a pause - both of them relished the silence. It wasn't awkward - just surprisingly calm.

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"Try me."

Yusuke sat up and placed his arms behind him - keeping his weight up. Kurama continued looking at the stars - he knew the other boy would stop if he looked at him.

"I wanna to find love." Kurama snapped his head toward Yusuke - who kept his eyes focused on the stars. "But not any love. The love that stories are made of. An all compassing love. A love you would do anything for. A love that you would die for."

Kurama was completely turned towards Yusuke now - waiting on his every word. There was a warmth that filled him when he looked at the other. Something that told him that he would never be unhappy again. As long as they stayed just like this.

"My mother once told me: Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end." I want to feel what she meant by that." Yusuke turned his head to look at Kurama. "Have you ever felt like that?"

"No. Not yet."

But, the way the summer wind moved through his hair. And the kind way his eyes smiled at him. And the way he always pushed Kurama's hair out of his face because he wanted to see his eyes.

All that combined let Kurama know that he was lying to himself.


	2. Unexpected

If you had asked him a year ago had he expected this - you wouldn't have been graced with an answer. They had been friends - they had quickly come to be best friends actually. But Yusuke didn't see him in that way. And be be quite honest, he didn't see him in that light either.

Kurama didn't like the dwell on how it happened - it wasn't very pretty. Quite a few people got hurt in the process.

What he did like to think about was the right now. When they were together. When their lives were uncomplicated. When he was lying in the other's arms.

It was here and now when he was completely and unashamedly happy. And honestly, that was the first time he could say that he felt like that - happy, without worry, or shame - in a long time. And he wasn't going to give that up for anyone.


	3. Nightfall

"I try not to be unhappy. Sadness sucks your fucking life away. Forcing you to spend it on people that aren't gonna matter years - shit even days - from now."

He took a long drag of his cigarette, letting his hand fall over his bent knee. The smoke from the white stick wafted into the air around him. He looked so serene like that - as if nothing in the world could touch him. Carefree.

Kurama wished he could live like that. If only for one day just to know what he was missing. Yusuke continued, Kurama wasn't even sure if he was talking to him anymore, as opposed to speaking to the open air. An audience that you knew would never judge you. "No. I'm gonna live my life for me. Whoever thinks that's selfish, can go fuck themselves."

Kurama thought -  _no he knew_  - it was then. In that moment, between daylight and nightfall. In this place where the world fell away around them - where it was just them and nothing else. It was then that he fell in love with Urameshi Yusuke. He wondered now if he knew he was completely fucked then too.

No. That revelation came much later.


	4. Wild Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also an excerpt from one of my fics. I hope to finish it at some point in my life.

It was unreal.

Yusuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the fight in front of him. He could have received a punch in the face at the moment and still not be able to look away. There was no way that Kuwabara could move that fast. He shouldn't be able to move that fast. He was still human after all - unless something had changed while Kuwabara was in America.

That couldn't be. Pacifier Breath would have told him about it. He would hope after all these years of service the prince would be able to come and confide in him. That is how they had gotten themselves into this situation in the first place.

No, this was all Kuwabara. He looked a bit different too. He was slimmer and his hair fell a bit flatter around his face. As if he had matted down the curls with water - or some of Yusuke's trademark gel. He didn't see him up close - but Yusuke could swear Kuwabara didn't look like that going into the match.

His eyes widened as he saw - felt more than he saw actually - a large barrier engulf the arena. Kuwabara was at the center and - when the camera zoomed in on his face - Yusuke could see that his expression wasn't the same either. He looked as if he was calculating his next move. That wasn't like Kuwabara either. Something wasn't right. Yusuke wasn't the smartest tool in the shed but he knew something was amiss.

Yusuke watched as Kuwabara shot an energy blast towards his opponents; lighting the screen with a bright orange light. He used the small holes that he had made in the enclosure -  _when had he done that?_ \- to multiply the shots directed at the other combatants. Taking them down one by one - if you blinked you would have missed it. He stood in the middle of the ring stoically - his arms hanging from his sides as the shield disappeared.

"Urameshi-sensei." Yusuke barely heard Sonomi address him. "I thought you said Kuwabara would struggle with these battles."

Yusuke turned on Genkai and Koenma as they faced the screen that had since started another preliminary match.

"Explain this!" Yusuke wanted answers. "How is it that Kuwabara can move like that? I don't care how long you trained him, it's not possible."

Genkai turned her head towards her former student slightly. "That's not the Kuwabara you know. That's not Kazuma." Yusuke still looked confused - even more so now. "There's only one that can move that fast and that's Kousuke. He's the one you saw on the screen" She walked forward as her number was called leaving Yusuke with more questions than answers.

He turned to Koenma who just said simply, "It's complicated." He disappeared from the corner that they had secluded themselves to before Yusuke could speak.

_I guess he wouldn't tell me._


End file.
